Certain disease states require treatment using one or more different medicaments. Some drug compounds need to be delivered in a specific relationship with each other in order to deliver the optimum therapeutic dose. Although the present patent application is applicable to single medicament devices, it is of particular benefit where combination therapy is desirable, but not possible in a single formulation for reasons such as, but not limited to, stability, compromised therapeutic performance and toxicology.
For example, in some cases it might be beneficial to treat a diabetic with a long acting insulin (also may be referred to as the first or primary medicament) along with a glucagon-like peptide-1 such as GLP-1 or GLP-1 analog (also may be referred to as the second drug or secondary medicament).